Now We Meet Haley
by ponytail30527
Summary: This story stars Haley, the little kitten from one of my last stories "The Rescue Program" People are always scared of her, but she really wants a friend. Maybe the kindness of Elli, Private's daughter, can help her. completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! It's me again! Now we can meet Haley the kitten female slasher. There's a brief description of her in my profile, so if you want to read it real quick, GO AHEAD! I'm not going anywhere.**

***waits for those who went to read it***

**Back now? Now on with the story!**

Haley looked out and saw the baby penguins playing with the ducklings outside of her habitat. The little fluff balls of feathers were playing in the duck habitat's water. Haley shuddered at the thought of playing in water, but she wished she could play with someone. For some reason everyone was afraid of her.

Haley sighed. "Why's everyone so scared of me?" she asked out loud

"Because they don't have the sense to meet you." A soft female voice answered behind her.

Haley turned around and saw her mom. Like Haley, her mom had fiery orange and red fur covering her body. She also had two light brown eyes like her. She was pretty slender as well. Not a lot of people realize, but the slashers were really nice. They just have a very intense courtship ritual! And the claws are only for protection.

"Thanks mom" Haley said with a smile. She didn't really believe that was the reason, but it was nice of her mom to say it anyway.

"You want to go over there and play?" Her mom asked placing a paw on her shoulder for comfort.

"And play in the water? No way!" she said, but she was smiling.

"The water's not that bad you know." The female slasher said. Let's call her Carrie. (Sorry if you don't like the name, I just choose the first name that came to mind.)

"It is to me" Haley said looking away from her mom and back to the duck habitat.

"I remember when I used to be scared of the water when I was your age." Carrie said sitting next to her daughter.

"Yes and then you had to save your brother's life when he was drowning and never was scared of it again." Haley finished since she heard this story at least a million times.

Carrie chucked. "Have you even tried talking to them?"

"YES!" she yelled.

_Flashback….._

Haley walks up to King Julien and Prince J.J. "Hi, my names Hal-"

"Ahhhh!" the two royal lemurs screamed. Then it was a flash of grey and brown and they were gone leaving a puddle behind. (Ha! They pee'd themselves!)

_Flashback over……_

"I'm starting to think people are scared of me." Haley said remembering the incident. "It's hard to make friends with someone when they're screaming at you."

"Like I said" Haley's mom started.

"They just don't have the sense to know me." Haley finished.

The older cat laughed. "I'm just boring you to death aren't I?"

Haley nodded, but she really didn't mean it. She loved her mom. She was one of the few friends she did have!

"Ugh! I need a friend!" Haley said before putting her head in her arms.

Carrie just rubbed her back in comfort.

**The next day. . . . . **

Elli was just wandering around the zoo while it was closed one day. It was nice and warm outside, so a walk seemed splendid. Because of her down feathers, which were coming off every day, she had to rest in the shade because it was like wearing a jacket in the middle of summer.

She remembered how nice it felt going over to the duck's habitat and just swimming under the hot sun. She did seem to notice that Haley was watching them.

Elli really didn't know Haley all that well, her dad told her to be careful around them. She didn't know why. They didn't seem so horrible. After walking around a few minutes, Elli sat down under a shady tree.

Haley had been walking around as well. She wasn't following Elli, but she saw her under a tree near the wall and decided to say hi. Also it was pretty hot out, she wouldn't but felt like jumping in a pool.

"Get ready to scare another animal." She whispered to herself thinking Elli would just run away like the others.

She crept up the Elli as she laid down on the cool green grass below with her eyes closed.

"Uh…Hi" Haley said when she was standing over the little penguin.

Elli jumped up frightened.

_Of course _Haley thought to herself as Elli gave out a small yelp when she heard her voice.

Elli turned around to see Haley. "Oh..I'm sorry Haley; you just gave me a fright is all." Elli apologized placing a flipper on the cat's shoulder.

"Wha- you're not scared?" Haley asked amazed that she didn't run away and she even placed a flipper on her shoulder!

"No. Why would I be?" She asked wondering why anyone would be scared of a simple hello.

"I-i-it's just..you know never mind. You want to come over and play at my habitat?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Haley, but I promised my daddy that I'd be back in a few minutes." Elli said taking her flipper off of her shoulder.

"Oh" Haley said looking down disappointed.

"I can come over another time." Elli's little British accent spoke out when she noticed the sad look on the orange cat's face.

"Really?" she asked getting happy again.

Elli nodded smiling too.

"Great! Come over tomorrow." Haley said happily.

"I'll go ask my dad as soon as I get home." Elli said getting herself up.

"Okay, well…uh..bye bye then." Haley said with a wave as Elli headed back home.

Elli waved back.

_I did it! My first friend!_ Haley thought to herself as Elli turned around the corner.

**Back at the H.Q. . . . . **

"What do you mean I can't go?" Elli asked Kowalski, Skipper, Private, and Rico in front of her.

"It's too dangerous" Skipper said.

"There's a 95.37% chance you'll be slaughtered or eaten the moment you step in that habitat." Kowalski said.

Private looked like he was about to faint from the thought of his daughter being cut up or turned into a meal.

"But Haley seems to be really nice." Elli said as she sat down on a chair.

"Boo-boo's" Rico said.

"I don't think they'd hurt me." Elli said laughing at the thought of someone as nice as Haley doing anything like that.

"Now now, why don't you go and play with Marshal, Athena, and Buttons?" Skipper said to Elli.

Elli stopped laughing and frowned "Okay" Elli said sadly as she putting her head down and trudged towards the others.

"Elli I-" Private started, but stopped not knowing what to say as Elli walked away with her head down.

"She'll be okay Private." Skipper said placing a flipper around him.

"Okay Skippa" Private said looking down at his feet as well. He felt sorry for Elli, but he didn't want her to get eaten or killed.

The team walked away leaving the room.

Elli looked back to see if they were gone. She then looked over to Marshal and the others and saw they were busy watching a T.V. show. "Sorry about this dad, but I made a promise and I intend to keep it." She whispered as she headed out the door.

**Outside the H.Q. . . . . . **

"Okay, I'll just go over there and tell Haley we have to try to make her nicer in my dad's eyes." Elli said nervously. This is the first time she's ever done something bad like this. Unlike Marshal, she wouldn't be surprised if he's snuck out twenty times.

It was so scary. It was dark and it seemed like every noise was a monster, even if it was just a leaf blowing in the wind. She started running when she heard an owl. After searching a few minutes, she found the Slasher habitat.

"Oh thank goodness" Elli whispered as she saw Haley and her mom sleeping inside the habitat on the grass.

She quietly snuck over to the wall. "Psssst" she said as she stuck her head over the habitat. She hoped she was close enough for Haley to hear.

Haley's ears popped open and she looked up. She smiled when she recognized the figure on the wall as her hopefully new friend Elli.

"Haley" Elli started.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper with a smile on her face.

"I've got some horrible news." Elli said already looking sad.

Haley's smile dropped. "What?"

Elli explained the situation.

"Huh, I knew that people were scared of me." She said with tears forming in her brown eyes. _I tried._ She thought to herself

"Oh-no, please don't cry. I have a plan" Elli said rubbing her back in comfort.

Haley looked up at her and sniffed. "Really?"

Elli nodded. "If we can convince my dad that you're the nice slasher I know you are, then we can play together all you want."

Haley smiled. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this."

Elli smiled and took her little flipper off of Haley's slender, orange covered fur back. "Don't mention it"

Haley looked up at her and hugged her. Haley was bigger than Elli, so it was like a girl hugging a little teddy bear. "You should probably get back now."

Elli nodded and left the scene when Haley unlocked her from her grip.

Haley smiled. She finally made a good friend.

**Yeah I decided to make it a chapter story. It won't be too long, so I think after a couple of stories I'll be posting Father's day. You guys probably want to kill me for keeping you waiting, but I PROMISE it'll be up. And like Elli I keep my promises. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**BYE!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HA HA! Here's the second chapter. Sorry I didn't update earlier, I went to see Shorts with My cousin Haley. And yes that's who I named the kitten slasher after. **

**I forgot to put this in my last chapter. I don't own the penguins of Madagascar! Do they have to rub it in?**

**Anyway, here's the story:**

The next day, Elli and Haley were sitting under the tree that they chatted at yesterday. Their meetings had to be short, because Elli still wasn't allowed to play with Haley.

"Remember the plan?" Elli asked.

Haley nodded. "Got it"

With that said and done Elli went back to the H.Q.

**A few moments later. . . . . . **

We see Elli holding a walkie talkie. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah" Haley said. She was in the slasher habitat holding a walkie talkie as well.

Elli hid the walkie talkie behind her back and turned to Marshal.

"Thanks again for doing this for me Marshal." Elli said to Marshal who was covered in white cotton balls. The plan was for Marshal to act like Mr. Chew and chase Elli around. Haley comes in and saves her, and it's a happy ending.

"You so owe me Elli." Marshal grumbled looking at all the cotton balls glued on his feathers. "It better be something good, cause I look like I'm covered with mini frosty the snowmans."

Elli giggled. "I'll do your chores for a week."

"Two weeks" Marshal said.

"Two weeks!" Elli yelled.

"Okay, you agreed with me" Marshal said taking out his snowy white flipper.

Elli stood with there with her beak open. He tricked her! "Deal" she sighed shaking his flipper, which was covered in cotton balls. Luckily the zoo's doctor had a drawer full of them in his office.

When they were done shaking flippers, Elli waddled over to the Slasher habitat.

"Marshal will be her any minute." She whispered.

Haley smiled and nodded.

Elli in front of the Slasher habitat's wall casually. Every once in a while she's look around for Marshal. "Where is he?" she whispered to herself.

Just then Marshal, who was standing on top of the wall, leapt off and landed on Elli. "Grrr. I'm Mr. Chew." He said with no emotion at all.

"Marshal!" Elli yelled in a whisper. "Sound angry not boring."

"Elli, I have a reputation, and it does not involve dressing up like a poofy dog!" he whispered back.

"Fine, I'll just tell everyone about your crush on Button's mum. (the doll)" she said waddling away with a smile knowing where this was going.

"No!" Marshal yelled. "Grrrr!" then he started chasing Elli angrily.

Elli didn't know if he was acting or not, but she didn't want to find out! She ran and screamed as he continued to chase her around the habitats.

Haley heard the noise and popped her head over the wall. "Okay, now all I have to do is fake save Elli." She whispered to herself as she leapt over the brick wall.

"Ahhhhh! Haley just come out already!" she yelled as she ran past the chimp habitat. She looked behind her and saw Marshal who was right on her tail!

Luckily Elli was the fastest of all the penguins. Marshal teased that she was the best cause she ran away a lot. Being a scaredy cat has its advantages. Elli looked up and saw Haley running over them on the top of a brick wall.

"I'll save you Elli!" Haley exclaimed in her acting voice. She then jumped off the top of the wall and landed on top of Marshal.

"Okay I've been defeated." Marshal said getting up wanting to get this over with. "Haley's nice, Elli's saved, and Marshal is too awesome for words."

Haley and Elli glanced at each other before looking back at Marshal.

"Marshal deserves a piece of candy because he is awesome. He is also smart and cute." The fake Mr. Chew continued.

"Marshal, I think you've made your point." Elli said.

"Yeah, so this is me, MR. CHEW, leaving. I was just defeated by Haley, so she's nice. And remember Marshal is awesome." He finished taking a few of the cotton balls off of his feathers as he waddled away. "OW!" he yelled as he yanked off the cotton from his chest.

Elli slapped her head. "I'd be happy, but surprised if Uncle Skippa believes that." She said shaking her head with her flipper on her head.

Haley gave a sad smile. "If he didn't hear Marshal's speech, maybe he will."

Elli nodded and took her flipper off of her head. "Let's see"

**At the H.Q. . . . . . **

"But it's true! Haley saved me from Mr. Chew!" Elli said to her dad and Uncle Skipper in front of her

"Elli, I don't want to believe you're lying to us, but you don't have any proof, and Marshal has cotton balls being pulled off of his butt right now."

"Be gentle now!" Marshal said with the front of him facing the wall as Kowalski and Rico each pulled off a cotton ball on his tail.

_Rip!_

"Oh my aching butt! Good mercy with potatoes!" Marshal yelled in pain. Kowalski and Rico held up the white cotton balls they just pulled off with a few of Marshal's feathers stuck on the side of it.

"Two down, seventeen to go." He said. Rico pulled another one off.

Marshal sang like a chorus girl as soon as he felt the pain. (If you want to hear it, listen to spongebob sing in "Choir Boys")

"Be strong solider!" Skipper said to his son.

"Oka- Ow! I wasn't ready for that one!" he said looking back at his Uncles.

"Sorry" Rico said holding up another cotton ball.

"Elli, I know you want to be friends with her, but this has gone too far." Private said looking back at Elli.

"You think? OW! Athena!" Marshal said looking back at Athena who had just pulled a cottong ball off of his butt.

"Sorry, but that was for calling me a geek last week." She said waving the little cotton ball in front of his face.

"Okay, but Marshal really was chasing me." Elli said. "He got mad at me when I threatened to tell everyone he had a crush on Rico's Barbie doll." Elli covered her mouth when she realized what she said, but it was too late.

There was an awkward silence.

"This has been the worst day ever!" Marshal yelled breaking the silence.

Athena and Buttons started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What happened to you Elli? You've been lying and threatening people. This just isn't like you." Private said.

"I-I don't know anymore. I thought I was helping out a friend!" Elli said before running away with tears in her little brown eyes.

"Elli, wait!" Private yelled, but Elli already slammed the door.

**Oh no! Will Elli ever convince her dad that Haley's not so bad? What will Private say to Elli? Will Marshal die of embarrassment? XD**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me again! Now I can get this story over with, but I did enjoy writing it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Well enjoy.**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene had obviously walked in on a bad time. When she got to the H.Q., Elli was crying, Athena and Buttons were rolling on the floor with laughter, Private looked worried, and was that Kowalski and Rico pulling cotton off of Marshal's butt?

"Uh…Hey guys?" she said looking at the scene.

They looked up from laughing, crying, or pulling off cotton. "Hey Ms. Marlene" Athena said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey Athena, so what's going on?" Marlene asked.

Athena started to giggle. "Well let's see-"

"It's not that funny! I was so over her last week!" Marshal yelled walking up to the two girls with a few cotton ball still stuck to his tail. Around it was a few bald spots.

Athena broke out laughing when she saw Marshal's butt when he turned around.

"I'll go ask Elli." Marlene said heading out the door where Elli was weeping in the hallway. "Hey Elli, what's the matter?" she asked sitting next to her.

"Daddy won't let me play with Haley cause she and her mom are dangerous." Elli answered still crying. "But Haley's not. She's really nice."

Marlene was shocked at first, but then she got angry. "Well I'll go talk to them about that." She said before storming off into the H.Q. "Guys!"

Everyone looked up a little frightened. "H-h-hey" everyone stammered.

She turned towards Private. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Me?" Private asked pointing to him.

"Him?" the others asked. Out of all the penguins to get mad at, Private was defiantly not one of them.

"What's wrong with Haley and Carrie? They've never hurt anybody for no reason." Marlene said. "Carrie had to hurt that one guy, but sweet little Haley never hurt a fly!"

"I-I-I didn't want her to get hurt." Private stammered.

"Don't you think that Elli already lives a pretty dangerous life already? She's surrounded by explosives and secrets that Dr. Noblow would kill for." Marlene said pointing to blue prints and Rico.

"Dr. Blowhole" Skipper corrected.

"Yeah whatever" Marlene said.

Marlene would've continued on, but they heard a scream.

Private gasped. "Elli!"

"Well don't just stand there. Go! Go! Go!" Skipper said before they headed out the door.

**Outside . . . . . . . .**

When everyone was out on the top of the H.Q. they didn't see Elli anywhere. "Where is she?" Private asked worriedly.

"HELP!" Elli called out. The other's turned to see her flapping her flippers in the pool. It looked like her foot had caught on to the ponytail holder that almost hit them a few weeks back. She couldn't get out of its hold and was drowning. (A/N- that's from one of my last stories "Button's First Word")

Skipper immediately jumped in the pool with Private and swam to her. "Calm down Elli, we'll get you out of this." Skipper said. He went underwater and tugged on the hair accessory, but it wouldn't break. Private tried to help as well, but it still wouldn't break.

The two swam back up. "How strong does a hair accessories need to be?" Skipper asked. "We need something sharp."

Rico nodded, but everying he hacked up wasn't as sharp as it needed to be. He broke his last knife when he tried to break a fish cake. ("Go Fish") And the chainsaw wouldn't work underwater.

"No dice" Skipper grunted after a few attempts.

"Skipper, she can't last much longer" Kowalski said.

**Slasher habitat. . . . . . . . **

Haley lay on the grass at her habitat sadly. "She probably can't even see me." She grumbled with her head on her paws.

"Help!" a voice called out.

Haley's ears popped up and she recognized it as Elli's voice. She popped her head over the wall and gasped because she was drowning for some reason.

She jumped over the wall and ran to the habitat. It looked like whatever was holding her back still had her foot. _I've got to save her! _ Haley thought to herself. _But she's in the water! I can't swim! I'll die trying! But Elli would do it for me, so I'll do it for her!_

She then closed her eyes and jumped in the water. _I hate water! I hate water! I hate water! _She chanted in her head as she swam towards the drowning penguin. "Don't worry Elli, I got'cha." She said.

Elli looked towards her and smiled, but was still flapping her arms. "Thank you" she whispered.

Haley looked up to see the other penguins and Marlene staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Elli's got her foot trapped in a ponytail holder and she can't get out!" Athena explained to her.

Haley nodded and went underwater. She popped one of her claws out and cut right through the middle. It must have been their along time because it was faded of color from being underwater so long.

As soon as Elli's foot was free, she jumped out of the water and into Private's flippers. "I'm sorry for yelling daddy." She said as she hugged his belly.

"I'm sorry Elli. I should've let you become friends with Haley." Private said returning her hug with all his heart. He turned towards Haley, who was fiercely licking the water on her body. "Thank you. And you can be Elli's friend from now on." He said with a smile.

Haley smiled and jumped on top of Private. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said giving him a hug.

She then turned towards Elli, and she gave her a hug. A hug to her new best friend.

**AW! Now the fighting is over! LOL at Marshal's bald butt. I hope you enjoyed the story, and Haley will play a role in Father's day as well as Ariel.**

**Bye!!!!!!**


End file.
